


separate seas

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Series: blam redux [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: When he’d gotten the text from Sam, it was a surprise. Looking at their messaging history, the last time they’d talked was when Blaine went down for Mr. Evans’ funeral a year and a half ago. Before that? Who knows.It was a simple inquiry, though. Sam was in New York for the week, and wanted to grab dinner with an old friend. Even if it was as simple and innocent as Sam said it was, it had still been so long. Blaine always felt weird being around things-- or people, from Ohio these days.This can be a sequel/aftermath ofmy last Blam fic from last year, but it can also stand on it's own.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: blam redux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	separate seas

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see! I haven't posted or written anything in over a year, and I guess now was the time I decided to change that. I thought I would get out of fanfiction/deep fandom in general last year, but then the pandemic happened, and while I did leave this site and my old tumblr behind, I had the urge to write a lil' something.
> 
> Sorry if characters are a little out of character, I haven't watched Glee in years and don't plan to ever again. Plus they're Adults, so they would be different. Yeah, let's go with that.

Friday. 7:28 PM, Manhattan, New York. He’d just gotten off of the 2 ten minutes earlier, and now he was rushing across the dark streets as rain fell down hard onto the already glossy pavement.

Blaine felt weird boarding the subway in one of his nicer suits, but figured Manhattan men did it all the time, so he wouldn’t look too out of place. It was odd for him to be out this late these days. Nights out definitely weren’t apart of his routine anymore. Of course, anyone from Lima would be able to pull him out of that.

When he’d gotten the text from Sam, it was a surprise. Looking at their messaging history, the last time they’d talked was when Blaine went down for Mr. Evans’ funeral a year and a half ago. Before that? Who knows. Blaine probably had the old phone that had that information hidden away in a shoebox somewhere.

It was a simple inquiry, though. Sam was in New York for the week, and wanted to grab dinner with an old friend. That’s how he’d presented it, anyways, and who was Blaine to not take it at face value? That didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful. Even if it was as simple and innocent as Sam said it was, it had still been so long. Blaine always felt weird being around things-- or people, from Ohio these days.

Blaine pulled his umbrella down when he was under the safety of the old building’s awning. Glancing in one of the large windows, he could see dozens of well dressed patrons at sleek black tables. He shook the rain off of his umbrella before the man on the inside of the door moved to open it for him.

A tall, thin woman in a sparkly black dress greeted him from behind a black pillar. “Do you have a reservation, sir?” she asked him in a buttery smooth voice.

“I’m actually here to meet a friend,” he said, distracted. He was searching for Sam’s sandy blonde hair among the see of tuxes and dark bottles of wine. Finally, he found his eyes. His hair, however, was closer to brown than bleached. Sam smiled at Blaine when their eyes met, waiving him over. The hostess also noticed, nodding and letting him through without further question.

When Blaine finally made it over to the table, he started his hello with an apology. “Sorry I’m late.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, quirking a dark brow. He raised his arm casually to reveal a watch. “7:30, on the dot. You always were punctual.” He smiled.

“Well, how have you been?” Blaine asked, taking a seat across from him. “It’s been… forever since we last talked. Sorry about that too, by the way.”

“Hey man, don’t worry about it. Life gets busy, you get busier. It’s a two way street. I’m sure one of us would’ve reached out if we’d thought of it.” Sam flagged down a waiter. “I’m good, though.”

“I never asked why you were in New York,” Blaine said. Sam’s eyes got noticeably less bright at the statement, but before he could explain, the waiter stopped at the side of the table.

“Good evening, gentlemen. What can I get for you two tonight?” he asked. A soft leather notepad came out of his waist apron, a tiny pencil along with it.

“We’d like a wine, please,” Sam said, right hand on his menu. Blaine’s was still closed in front of his seat on the table. “What do you think?”

It took a minute for Blaine to realize that the question was directed at him. “Uh, maybe something red?” he said quickly. The last time Blaine had had any liquor in this restaurant’s price range might have been… university graduation? As a treat. That was still a long while ago.

“A merlot then, if you have it,” Sam said to the waiter, who promptly nodded before disappearing. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Work, mostly. A lot of it, you know, sometimes it feels like--”

“It’s never-ending?” Sam asked.

“Exactly. And I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love my job. The organization is doing really well, in the last couple months we’ve been able to do a lot, especially locally.” 

Blaine’s out-of-school job was at an organization and charity to fund music programs all throughout New York. Eventually, he was able to quit his part time Starbucks gig to do it fulltime, and put his all into it. It was probably his favourite thing, and the best, most meaningful thing he would do in his life. Blaine ate, breathed and slept his job, and he loved it. It gave him a purpose; something that he’d found he needed, to give him a direction.

But focusing all on the organization, and planning events… making sure kids got instruments and that everything was running smoothly meant that something had to make a sacrifice. That thing was his personal life. Again, another reason that this dinner was so strange.

“Everyone back home is so proud of you. I talked to Finn’s mom the other day, and she’s blown away at the work you do. She told me to tell you to call her,” Sam said, smiling a little at the end. 

“I will definitely remember to do that,” Blaine laughed. 

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine, pouring a little into Sam’s glass. He raised it to his lips for a taste, then nodded. “We’ll take it.”

The night went on, and the conversation flowed alongside the wine. Finding out what Sam had been up to all these years was a surprising delight. He left Lima after his dad passed and was currently working on his Associate’s Business degree. “I’m on break right now though, and I had enough money in the bank to scrape together a quick vacay so-- why not the Big Apple, right?”

His voice was hopeful, tender. For a moment Blaine thought he could see the boy from high school, the boy he was in love with peeking through. Sam seemed okay. He was doing well for himself, clearly. He looked good, was in school. But Blaine knew him. He knew that Sam had always been good at seeming okay.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a beautiful city when you don’t live here,” Blaine said. Sam laughed.

“I don’t know if Lima is much better anymore either.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked.

“Everything’s changing man. And of course, that’s expected but--” He paused, looking at the dregs of red liquid in his wineglass. “I don’t know. I have a really hard time going home these days. Nothing feels right,” Sam said.

“When was the last time you saw your mom?” 

“Sunday. She was my first stop,” he said.

“Of course,” Blaine said. “I’m sorry you’re having a tough time, Sam.”

“Oh, it’s not a huge deal, y’know? Conversation, and all of that. I figured if there’s anyone I can be honest with, it’s you, right?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Blaine felt the need to answer.

“Always,” he said.

A part of Blaine would always be for Sam. That was something he knew intrinsically. High school was far behind them, but Sam had been the first of few people to make Blaine feel seen, and feel comfortable being seen. Blaine knew that it was the same for him, too. No matter the space between them, be it miles or years, he would be there in an instant if needed.

It was starting to feel like this was one of those times.

“Hey, do you wanna’ get out of here? I know this really good ice cream place for dessert,” Blaine offered.

“Ice cream?” Sam asked. “Awesome.”

A subway ride and two blocks later, they were getting frozen treats under Blaine’s umbrella.

“Technically it’s called spumoni. It’s like this molded sort of gelato. Lower in calories or fat or whatever. All I know is that it’s delicious,” Blaine explained.

“That is the most correct thing I think you’ve ever said,” Sam said, mouth full. He’d gotten Neapolitan, while Blaine had stuck with plain old pistachio.

They walked down the street in silence, rain catching in Blaine’s collar. They stopped at two green painted doors, taller than both of them combined. “This is me,” Blaine said. “Where are you staying tonight?”

“Motel,” Sam said. “Cheapest place I could find for the night was in Hell’s Kitchen.”

Blaine pursed his lips together, words stuck in his throat. There was obviously something that Sam wasn’t telling him. And to be honest, this whole night had revived something in him; reminded Blaine of something himself. Of just how nice it was to be with Sam. How  _ good  _ they were, when they were together.

“Listen…”

“Do you ever think about us?” Sam asked-- more like blurted. “Like, what we could have been? After high school and all of that. I know we tried the long distance thing and… Well, that didn’t go very well but.”

It hadn’t, he was right. After graduation, other than moving and tuition, Blaine’s number one fear was losing Sam. And just like those other two things, eventually, it came. One too many missed Skype dates, the lack of seeing each other every day, and generally going in different life directions pulled them apart. It was a mutual thing. Something that Blaine had tried to convince himself was best for the both of them. That was five years ago now.

“Everything’s changing, and it’s… scary, Blaine. But I’ve been thinking a lot, and one thing that has never really changed is you. You were the first person to come down to help with Dad’s funeral, you took a whole month to help my mom with all of his stuff. You’ve always been there, and you’re always so…”

“Good.  _ We’re  _ always good together,” Blaine said. They locked eyes for a moment before Sam let his ice cream fall to the sidewalk. He reached for Blaine’s shoulders, embracing him as their lips connected softly. Blaine let his ice cream fall away too, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck above him.

When they pulled apart, Sam said, “I didn’t come to New York for a vacation. I came to see you, Blaine.”

The rain had started falling again while the umbrella was down. Sam’s hair was wet and stringy, brown bits stuck to his forehead as a raindrop dripped off the tip of his nose.

“Come upstairs with me. Please,” Blaine said. 

“Yeah. Okay,” Sam said.

Blaine pulled out his keys, sifting through them for a moment before finding the right one and unlocking the tall doors before them. He pulled Sam through the lobby by his jacket sleeve to the rickety elevator. They stepped into it, Blaine pinning another kiss on Sam just as the doors pulled shut.


End file.
